Significant Other
by Twisted-Galaxy
Summary: LxK Getting an education isn’t as easy as it sounds. Especially for Kira Yamato as a fellow student makes it his priority to make him live in fear. Relying on his friends and sister will he learn to fight as he learns love?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Gundam Seed _

_This is something I've never really done before. This story will be a challenge for me so I hope you bear with me.

* * *

_

**Significant Other**

**Chapter one – The Perfect Someone**

He wished his sister had woken him up. Just because he wasn't in the best of health right now didn't mean that he wasn't up for a day of school. He caught a public bus and walked inside taking out the needed money and placing it in the container before making his way to a seat. Coughing slightly he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He had taken some pills for his headache before he left and had brought his cell in case he decided to go home sometime during the day. Cagalli had also forgotten her lunch and, despite the fact that he was angry with her, he had brought it with him.

* * *

Athrun heard a loud sigh and looked up, his gaze finding Cagalli slowly proceeding forward. She was earlier then she normally was and instead of looking energetic she appeared tired and worn down. He also noticed the absence of his best friend. She stopped and put her bag on the ground as she reached her locker, which was consequently three away from his. 

"Where's Kira?" Cagalli opened her locker and gave him a sad look.

"He's getting sicker."

"So he's not going to be here?"

"I'm sure he'll find some method of transportation. However he had quite the fever this weekend so I don't know."

"Fever?" Athrun asked and she nodded.

"He was just starting to get over it last night and when I looked in on him this morning he looked so comfortable…I couldn't wake him."

"I hope he gets better soon. He's been sick for so long." Athrun closed his locker and locked it, rearranging the books in his arms.

"I know and it's really taking its toll. He's lost so much weight. God, why is it always him?"

* * *

Kira stepped off the bus and coughed a bit. He still had a bit of a walk ahead of him and hoped he wouldn't pass out on his way there. He was feeling much better though and he didn't plan to attend for the whole day. He'd leave in the afternoon after getting his work that he'd miss on Thursday and Friday. Stepping inside the school he went to his sisters locker hoping he'd catch her and sure enough, much to her horror, he did. 

"Kira? Oh bloody hell you should be at home." Athrun gave him a very sad look.

"You're not looking so well."

"I don't plan on staying the full day." He handed Cagalli her lunch and she blinked, glancing at her bag.

"Oops. I forgot my…Thanks Kira."

"No problem." He managed to get out before coughing slightly. She rubbed her temples.

"You're really starting to worry me." He smiled.

"Sorry."

"Don't." She snapped, then she softened her voice as she saw him wince at her sudden anger. "Don't apologize. You've never done anything wrong Okay? So don't."

"Ahh. Sorry?" He shrugged as she glared at him. Athrun smiled and shook his head. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" He suddenly asked feeling he already knew the answer.

"You're ill. You're weak and you shouldn't be in such a stressful environment. You should be at home. Sleeping, eating…god, just resting."

"I miss the old Cagalli. The one who threw her chair at me just cause I poked fun of her." He whined. "This concerning, motherly behavior is so unlike you. I'm sure Athrun finds it cute but it's tiring to be around." Athrun blushed, suddenly interested in the books he carried.

"When you get better Kira I'm going to kick you're ass for saying that." Kira gave a nervous smile.

"Look forward to it." Suddenly a deep rumble was heard someway further down the hall and they turned seeing a tall, broad, muscular guy running towards them. His face looked angry and his right hand was balled into a fist, nonetheless, Kira smiled. People in the hall pushed themselves to the sides, getting out of his way.

"Hey Opal!" Kira waved. Cagalli couldn't understand how Kira and that ogre had become friends. Athrun hadn't been able to give her an explanation nor had Kira himself. Opal reached them and picked Kira up in a tight hug.

"Kira! I'm so glad to see you back in school." It wasn't sarcasm and Kira laughed.

"Lonely Opal?"

"Nah. Just missed ya." He placed Kira down and ruffled his hair. Athrun glanced at his watch finding that they still had another ten minutes till the bell went. Cagalli smiled up at Opal.

"How's you're hand?" Opal held up his left hand, which was wrapped in bandages.

"It's better. The doc said that I shouldn't punch things for awhile so…" Kira got a sad look on his face.

"So you can't enter the tournament? But you've been practicing for so long."

"I know, I know but there's always next year." Athrun looked confused.

"What are we discussing here?"

"Opal's a boxer." Cagalli sighed. "A good one at that. He's a favorite."

"I didn't know that." Athrun confessed and then he shook his head. "That's unfortunate." Opal shifted from one foot to the other.

"Not really it just gives me more time to practice so I can make a good first impression." Kira nodded.

"It's good that you're remaining optimistic." Opal shrugged, looking at his watch.

"It's easy…Listen I've got to go. It's nice to see you again Kira. Have a good day."

"You too Opal." Cagalli had long ago decided that she liked Opal. He'd manage to stop Kave and his friends from tormenting Kira. Which had been becoming serious. She glanced at Kira as he had another coughing fit. Athrun steadied his friend as it grew increasingly worse then, as it died down. Kira was left to catch his breath.

"Kira I can take you home if you-" Athrun's offer was immediately turned down.

"I'm fine Athrun. I'm fine." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. The bell finally rang and Cagalli laid a hand on Athrun's shoulder before leaning in.

"I'm thankful that you share a majority of your classes with my brother. Look after him." She then left to her gym class and Athrun sighed. She didn't have to ask him something like that. He was already planning on keeping an eye out on Kira.

"Shouldn't we hurry, Athrun?" Kira tilted his head and Athrun nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Milly shook her head as they walked into the field. Cagalli sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"He's getting better but he's pushing himself. I swear he's only rested when he's taken sleeping pills…" Silence consumed their walk until Milly glanced at a girl who was flirting with the new football player. Her name was Flay Allster.

"Is it true that Kira and Flay broke up?" Cagalli snorted then smiled.

"Yeah. I can't say I'm sad to see her go. She wasn't right for him at all." Milly nodded.

"He needs someone who's just as caring as he is." Cagalli nodded.

"Someone who can handle his emotional breakdowns. Scratch that. Someone who can prevent them from happening." Milly sighed.

"Someone who could be strict enough to get him to take his medicine."

"Someone who doesn't care about our wealth."

"Someone who wouldn't take advantage of his kind nature." Milly said, remembering how Flay had certainly done so.

"She'd have to have a head on her shoulders." Milly quite agreed with that one. "She'd also have to be fun and outgoing" Cagalli muttered thinking of the stuff they could do together if she was.

"She'd have to be understanding"

"Someone who's pretty." Cagalli said slowly.

"Looks don't matter Cagalli."

"That's true, but it'd be nice if she was pretty."

"Well, she'd have to be patient." Cagalli slapped herself on the forehead. Milly looked at her friend.

"So basically we've concluded that the individual has to be kind, caring, pretty, patient, understanding, fun, smart and outgoing. There's no one like that, Milly."

* * *

Footsteps echoed down a hall and the individual whom they belonged to smiled, making her way to the office. Her hair was long, shiny and well taken care of. She was well dressed and though she appeared to be new she didn't seem nervous. In fact she seemed excited. A guy who had been walking down the hallway paused, his eyes going wide upon spotting her. She waved happily to him and he blinked, dropping his books. She hummed slightly as she went around a corner and grinned when she found the office. The woman working there smiled up at her. 

"Hello. I'm a bit late. We just moved here and it took me awhile to find the school. I don't remember what class I have first. I think it's gym but I'm not certain."

"That's quite alright…" The woman typed something on the computer. "I need you're name." The girl smiled a warm smile

"I am Lacus Clyne."

* * *

_Okay! I really am struggling with this story! I need to know you're opinions on how you like it so far. Also should I pair up Cagalli and Athrun? I also need to know if anyone's having difficulties following this story. By the way should I have Destiny Characters included? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Significant Other**

**Chapter Two – Don't mess with Kave**

As they approached the classroom Athrun spotted Yzak and Dearka having a rather loud argument.

"No! That's final! I'm not paying off your debt!" Dearka blinked.

"I said I'd pay you back!"

"I wasn't born yesterday Dearka! The reason why you're in debt is because you never-" Yzak cut himself off. "Oh hey Athrun. Kira you look horrible." Kira sighed.

"Thanks guys." Dearka turned to his friend.

"Don't change the topic."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you did-" Dearka looked at them as though suddenly remembering something. "Keep your head up, Kave's in a horrific mood today." Yzak nodded seriously before frowning.

"We think it's because his father recently married some whore." Kira blinked.

"You shouldn't say things like that about other people." Yzak stared at him as though he had grown another head.

"You're kidding right? Kira, that bastard broke your arm."

"He apologized afterwards." Dearka closed his eyes.

"That's because it was either that or he did forty hours of community service."

"Even if it wasn't sincere he still decided to apologize."

"God to think you know martial arts." Dearka groaned. Yzak gave him a very curious look.

"If you're not going to use it to defend yourself why the hell did you spend your time learning it?"

"It looked like fun." Yzak smacked himself.

"Oh my head." Athrun smiled.

"So Dearka, still haven't paid off your debt."

"No. No I have not. But Yzak here kindly offered to pinch in. Didn't ja?"

"Why the hell did you bring that up again?" Yzak growled. "Listen Kira you tell Opal, me or…" He glanced at Dearka but then snorted. "Or Athrun if Kave's on your ass. The last think you need right now is an injury." Dearka glared at him.

"Hey!"

"Is that concern Yzak?" Athrun asked with a grin and Yzak blinked, narrowing his eyes in a very deadly glare.

"Something wrong about that?"

"You know Kira I'd be glad to help you out if need be." Yzak waved Dearka's comment aside.

"He'd lose in a pillow fight with a bunch of girls. Don't count him in with anything that requires effort, strength or intelligence."

"I beat you in that race the other day."

"Listen Asshole! You tripped me! I would have won."

"That's a lie and you know it." Kira sighed, walking by them and entering the classroom. Athrun heard a shout and turned seeing Nicol making his way over with a very flushed face.

"I missed the bus." He explained.

"Don't tell me you ran the whole way here?"

"Yeah." The second bell rang and they made their way in the classroom. They were written down on the attendance sheet as being late even though they'd been standing outside the classroom door for the last three minutes.

* * *

Kira glanced at Nicol as he took a seat beside him, breathing hard. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Nicol took a deep breath looking at him. "You however look like you've been…" Another deep breath. "Through the ringer."

"You're not having a heart attack are you?" Nicol laughed.

"I had to run the whole way here from my house is all." Kira's eyebrows rose.

"Don't you live way over on Angel road?"

"Yeah."

"That's quite the run."

"It is isn't it?" Athrun took a seat on his other side, looking slightly aggravated. Kira would hazard a guess it was because of Kave.

* * *

Lacus slowly approached the group of girls. She was slightly intimidated about how they would think of her and she never really was the athletic type to begin with so she could already see them laughing. The teacher smiled at her and beckoned her over. 

"Don't be shy child…" Lacus walked in front of them all and the teacher wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Listen up! This is Lacus Clyne! She's just recently moved here and I want you all to giver her a warm welcome to this class and school." Everyone nodded and the teacher blew her whistle, shouting at them to line up. She got behind a girl with blonde hair, who quickly turned and smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Cagalli. That girl over there is Milly." Milly waved as she went through a large black bag of equipment, no doubt looking for something.

"I'm Lacus it's a pleasure to meet you Cagalli."

* * *

"Aiiiiiiieeeee!" A girl who went by the name of Stellar had to dive out of the way as the ball rocketed towards her. They were supposed to be playing baseball but it was taking her such a long time just to hit it. 

"Foul!" The teacher yelled and Lacus sighed. At least she had hit it that time.

"Come on Lacus swing into the ball!"

"No! Don't do that." Milly yelled. "Get your hands closer together on the bat."

"Spread your legs apart a bit more!" Luna shouted from behind the batting cage.

"Concentrate!" Shouted Meyrin. She laughed.

"Girls one at a time. I'm flattered you're trying to help me but…"

"Pay attention!" Cagalli screamed and she turned, swinging. It was quite a satisfying feeling hitting the ball and Lacus blinked, surprised as she saw it fly above everyone's heads.

"I hit it." She said amazed. She then gasped as she saw where it was going to land. A girl with red hair was talking with a boy, laughing merrily. She heard Cagalli gasp, running from behind the batting cage to her side.

"This is too good to be true. It's just too good."

"She's going to get hurt." Lacus whispered putting a hand over her mouth. The ball descended and even though it was quite the distance between them she heard it collide. She winced and was going to go to her side when a couple dozen girls were suddenly surrounding her.

"Wow! Lacus! That was beautiful!"

"Luna! Get the Camera!"

"I couldn't have planned it better!" She didn't understand what was so wonderful. Someone had gotten hurt because of her.

"Lacus. I'll explain later." Cagalli whispered and she nodded sadly.

* * *

A spare block laid conveniently in the middle of the day for both Cagalli and Lacus, much to their surprise. Since Lacus didn't know anybody Cagalli had offered to hang out with her and show her around the school. After doing so they had gone outside and currently sat on the steps that led to the entrance of their school. 

"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked when she noticed that Lacus was silent.

"I hurt that poor girl and didn't apologize. I have to go find her."

"Nah. That was just Flay. She deserves what she got. Hell, I wish it knocked her teeth out."

"Cagalli!" Lacus gasped. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"After what Flay put my brother through I have every right to be mean."

"You have a brother?"

"We're twins." Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm the older one though."

"That must be nice having a sibling."

"Yeah. He's quite the guy. Unfortunately his nature allows for other people to take advantage of him often. Like Flay did." Lacus tilted her head, giving her a questioning look. "They went out for awhile but all Flay wanted out of it were the gifts, attention and money. She cheated on him, gave nothing in return and when he got sick she dumped him cause he couldn't find the strength to go out with her every night."

"I still feel bad for hurting her."

"You sound a lot like my brother when you say things like that. He's kind but to a fault. He's always being hurt or picked on. And for the last couple weeks or so he's been really sick. When we were in elementary school together all he had for a friend was Athrun. Then he moved away…" Lacus gave her a sad look. "That's the reason why we moved here actually… Athrun goes to this school. When our father died we got a lot of money so we could actually afford a house around here."

"What about your mother?"

"Never knew her." Lacus looked at her hands.

"So you two are alone?"

"Pretty much. But we manage."

"So you're happy here?"

"Yeah. But unfortunately a kid named Kave goes here as well and for some reason he despises Kira. He actually managed to break his arm last year." Lacus looked at her, alarmed.

"Pardon?"

"Kira wasn't angry or anything. In fact he forgave Kave when he was forced to make an apology. Even though it wasn't sincere… But ever since that incident a lot of people who knew Kira were angered and since then they're always looking out for him." Lacus smiled.

"He sounds very kind." Cagalli nodded

"Yeah. He is."

Suddenly, the fire alarm in the school went off and Lacus looked at her.

"That sounds different from the other bell."

"That's the fire alarm. It's probably just a fire drill." Lacus clapped her hands together, suddenly excited.

"Lets join in."

* * *

_Another chapter done! Please R&R. This story is getting a bit easier for me! YEP! Thanks for the reviews! They helped me get on track. A special thanks to my editor._


	3. Chapter 3

**Significant Other**

**Chapter Three- Truly Unstable**

Kira let out a long breath as the bell rang, glad that the first block was over. He had gotten his math work that he had missed last week and he had to admit it looked intimidating. There were so many new formulas to memorize and so many new rules he had to learn to go along with them. He sighed, deciding to worry about it at a later date, tucking the homework into his math text. Stacking his Chemistry on that and then putting his binders below it. He turned to grab his jacket when Athrun suddenly picked everything up and headed for the door, giving a brief glance over his shoulder.

"I'll carry this for you."

"But you have your own stuff to-" Athrun disappeared from sight as he exited the room and Kira was forced to say a quick goodbye to Nicol. Exiting the classroom, he spotted Athrun patiently standing outside waiting for him.

"Come on slowpoke."

"Athrun I can carry my stuff, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"But-"

"I need to get stronger to impress your sister. Lets think of this as training."

"You're just saying that to shut me up." Athrun made a rather sour face.

"Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind."

"It's just obvious." Kira gave a few light coughs and cleared his throat. Athrun looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Hmm…Yeah."

* * *

Yzak grabbed some paper towels and quickly dried his hands. Turning the bathroom tap off, he disposed of the used towels in the garbage. The school had run out of hot water again and he had been forced to wash his hands with cold water. Hadn't they just fixed it last week? 

"This school is irritating." He grumbled, fixing his collar.

"Isn't it?" Yzak turned, his eyes widened before narrowing. Raising his hands in a surrendering pose he took a few steps back.

"Where'd you get that?" Kave clicked his tongue leaning against the bathroom wall, shaking his head. He seemed rather agitated and unstable but that wasn't what worried him. It was the gun, a silencer already equipped to it.

"My father is rather careless with his things."

"What are you planning?"

"A whore you said."

"What?"

"..It's because his father recently married some whore. Does that not ring a bell?"

"You heard that?" Kave licked his lips.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth. I mean, I still considered us friends. Maybe not best friends like we used to be but…" Kave shook his head, trailing off. "I can't believe you said that." A lengthy silence followed his words only interrupted by the school bell.

"Going to shoot me?" Yzak demanded calmly.

"Eventually." Kave admitted, nodding his head. "Don't think you can insult me then get away with it. Honestly. I thought we knew each other better than that."

"So did I." Yzak agreed, staring at the gun as Kave's finger tightened around the trigger.

"Sorry Joule, but you must understand. " A small bang followed his words and Kave lowered his gun, shaking his head as Yzak fell to the ground. "No one insults me."

* * *

Kave exited the bathroom quickly pulling the fire alarm and concealing the gun in his pants. His eyes held no emotion but his lips quirked into a small smile, a low chuckle accompanying it. People exited the classrooms conversing with one another in a very calm fashion. Most keeping their distance from him because they knew…he was the one who ruled this school. He was the one everyone feared. He was superior.

* * *

Kira had just gotten comfortable when the fire alarm went off and he groaned as he stood. It was probably just a fire drill but he cursed the fact that he now had to go outside in the cold weather when his health wasn't perfect. Athrun quickly helped him into his jacket, even though it wasn't necessary. 

"I didn't break my arm Athrun." He laughed as they exited the school. "I just don't seem to have a lot of energy lately. Thanks for your help though." Athrun shrugged at him.

"You going home at lunch?"

"Yeah." He admitted after a moment. "I'm not up for a full day." They descended down the stairs and then crossed a street before coming to a halt underneath some tress. The teacher took attendance, calling everyone's name. Other teachers were doing the same with their classes pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. They hadn't been out for long when a girl crying hysterically raced down the steps, tears falling down her face. She was shaking terribly and he took a step forward, wondering what was wrong. Athrun held him back shaking his head.

"You're not in the right position to help her Kira."

"But-" That was when the girl screamed at the top of her lungs words he wasn't soon going to forget.

"Yzak's been shot!" He felt the blood drain from his face and if Athrun hadn't been there to support him he would've fallen to his knees. He spotted Dearka and Nicol break from the crowd and the principal running to her. He glanced up at Athrun, knowing right now that his best friend was conflicted.

"Athrun go." He whispered. "He's been a good friend to you. I'll be fine." Athrun nodded his head, saying a quick sorry to him as he left. Kira watched as the principal, Athrun, Nicol and Dearka race up the stairs and out of his sight. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and his eyes widened when he heard the low growl of Kave.

"I wonder what happened?" Kira didn't say anything too petrified to move or speak. "I wonder who shot him. I wonder if he's even alive. Wouldn't that be rather unfortunate? But you should know Kira…you don't deserve such an ending." Kira swallowed as he felt the hand remove itself from his shoulder. He suddenly felt weak and without Athrun to support him he fell to his knees.

Everything seemed so much more colder.

* * *

_R&R please. Don't worry this is a Lacus x Kira fic! A rather short and to the point chapter I hope you'll endure for the moment. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Significant Other**

**Chapter Four - What a Woman likes**

Cagalli gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Lacus looked at her, eyes wide, then back at the school.

"Cagalli, do you know Yzak?" Cagalli slowly nodded.

"He's a friend of my brothers."

"Oh no." Lacus whispered, flopping on the near bench.

"Where's my brother?" She asked suddenly and to no one in particular. All sorts of distressful thoughts swam in her mind and she suddenly dove into the crowd, leaving Lacus calling for her.

* * *

Concern, fear, worry and dread hit him and he had to shake his head several times to remind himself that he was in fact outside and unharmed. But Yzak was hurt and, from what he heard, it was bad…very bad. He still had a hard time believing this. It didn't seem real that Yzak could be hurt. He was always so fearless, confident and strong with a consistent cold uncaring attitude. His cold attitude was what really separated him from everyone else. It made you feel like you could really rely on him and trust him. He gave off a feeling that if things got difficult or challenging, he would just simply plow his way through it coming out on the other end pissed. It was a strength he admired and envied…but now…someone grabbed him from behind and he gasped, nearly crumbling again. 

"Thank god you're okay." He let out a long breath when he recognized Cagalli's voice.

"Cagalli?" he breathed. "Don't startle me like that." She came around to look at him and her eyes narrowed.

"You're pale." She grabbed his hands and blinked, suddenly concerned. "You're shaking."

"Cagalli! Cagalli where are you! Oh my, it's cold out! Cagalli!" Kira blinked as he heard his sister's name being called. He didn't recognize the voice, so he was curious.

"That's Lacus." Cagalli said for his benefit.

"Is she a friend?" His sister nodded before taking a deep breath and shouting.

"Lacus, I'm here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" He heard a light giggle.

"This is fun!" Cagalli snorted just as a pink haired girl around Cagalli's age broke from the crowd. She had bright sapphire eyes that immediately caught his attention and, as she looked in his direction he blushed, looking away. He'd never seen her before in the halls and he hadn't heard Cagalli mention her before so he concluded that she had to be new. He glanced at her again and spotted her sharing a brief word with Cagalli before extending her hand towards him. She had such a nice smile and her voice was so warm and easy to listen to.

"Hello Kira. Cagalli has told me so much about you."

"S-she has?" He gave a nervous look at his sister. Lacus nodded at him, her hand still extended. He accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you." He managed to say. "Are you new here?" She blinked before nodding.

"Yes. I moved here with my father last weekend…" Her smile disappeared as she heard the sirens approaching. "Though this doesn't seem like a very good beginning." He agreed, his mind wandering back to Yzak. Lacus suddenly held out her hand, looking at the sky.

"It's starting to rain." Sure enough, he felt the raindrops begin to fall.

* * *

Athrun descended down the stairs, Dearka and Nicol closely behind him. Yzak really had been shot. But the paramedics were optimistic, saying that if they got him to the hospital quick enough he'd pull through. He didn't know if it was the truth or not but it had been nice to hear. Suddenly someone collided into him and he nearly fell backwards. 

"Athrun." He looked down at Cagalli as she stared at him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be. Their main concern was the amount of blood he lost." He looked passed Cagalli as he heard a rather loud and rough cough. Kira's lengthy exposure to the cold seemed to have truly drained him. In fact, if the pink haired girl hadn't grabbed him, giving him someone to lean onto he would've toppled over. Also, it had begun raining. This wasn't the weather to be out in no matter how healthy or sick you were.

"You're brother seems-"

"Yeah. He needs to get home soon." Athrun pulled out his keys.

"I'll drive you two home on the way to the hospital." Cagalli nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

School had been canceled for the rest of the day and until they heard something they weren't to return. He dimly wondered how many days they'd be out of school for, hoping it wouldn't be too long. He was behind as it was, and if the teachers had to stuff more work into fewer days he'd be in trouble. Kira glanced at the girl sitting across from him. Lacus had phoned her father using his cell but unfortunately for her, her father couldn't get out of work. Cagalli had promptly offered Lacus a place to stay until her father could pick her up and Lacus had been, to say the least, delighted.

* * *

He opened the door to the house and Lacus peered over his shoulder looking inside. 

"I like all the beautiful flowers you have in the front yard. Pity it's autumn and the flowers won't be around much longer. The tree is very nice. Does it get flowers?"

"Yeah." He said slowly. Her eyes lit up.

"I'd like to see it in spring sometime." She smiled at him which made him blush and avert his gaze elsewhere. She entered, looking around. Cagalli had said her farewell to Athrun and glared at him displeased that he hadn't yet entered the house.

"You're not a doorman. Get your ass-" he nodded, entering the house, disposing of his jacket, and taking off his shoes. Cagalli entered and the first thing she did was quickly ask them if they wanted anything to eat. He immediately shivered and Lacus politely turned down her offer. Cagalli shrugged, heading towards the kitchen and he turned, heading towards the living room. Lacus looked both ways before deciding to follow him.

"Good move." He whispered and Lacus looked at him.

"Huh?"

"She can't cook. She can't even make tea." He heard a bang in the kitchen and he winced, grinning.

"I heard that Kira!" Lacus blinked, looking back at where Cagalli had left.

"She has remarkable hearing."

* * *

He turned on the television and flopped on a couch, Lacus accompanying him. Flicking through the channels he wasn't surprised that nothing was on. 

"This is a really cozy place. You and Cagalli must be really comfortable here." He glanced at Lacus and nodded.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over a year." He answered.

"And you like it here?" He turned his head looking at her and she smiled warmly, though he swore he saw a little blush appear on her cheeks.

"Yeah. We couldn't be happier…well, we could but we're content with how things are now."

"I heard from Cagalli that you broke your arm last year."

"Yeah. Kave broke it. I think he was just having a bad day." Cagalli entered with a bowl of chips.

"I'm still curious as to why he despises you so much." Kira nodded.

"I'm curious about that to." A sudden clap of thunder made Lacus yelp, grabbing him. He blushed, looking at her and she laughed, releasing him.

"I'm not a big fan of thunder."

"Really?" Cagalli asked, looking at both of them eyes narrowing slightly. "It's the lightning that kills you."

* * *

Cagalli snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face and smiled when he didn't react. 

"He's finally fallen asleep." She whispered to Lacus who nodded.

"I can't blame him. It's been a very long morning. It must have been hard to hear that his friend was hurt." Cagalli gave a light punch to Lacus's shoulder.

"Staring at him like that. Geez if he wasn't so dense he would've picked up on it." Lacus blushed, wringing her hands.

"I-I didn't mean to."

"So what is it about him?" Cagalli asked, taking a seat next to Lacus, who stiffened. "His eyes? Everyone loves his eyes. I don't see anything spectacular about them. Sure, they're pretty and hold that rare warmth you usually don't see but is that really enough?"

"Well, they are captivating." Lacus admitted. Cagalli's eyes were twinkling and it scared her.

"Nah. It's his smile. He has such a nice smile." Lacus tried to edge away truly feeling uncomfortable as to where this conversation was heading but Cagalli wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know. Though I hated Flay she was always going on about how nice he smelt. Is that such an important factor?" Lacus nervously laughed, looking around.

"Shouldn't you know?" Cagalli seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well if Athrun smelt bad it would knock off some points."

"Well I guess it's a factor then. Umm, Cagalli where's-" Her friend however interrupted her.

"Is it his toned body? Sure he's lost some weight, but it's still impressive."

"Should you really be talking about your brother this way?"

"He's my brother. I can talk about him however I want."

"I see." Lacus said standing. "Where's the bathroom?" Cagalli snapped her fingers.

"It's his butt." Lacus face was really red now.

"I guess I can go look for it on my own."

"His butt?" Cagalli asked, surprised. "Well shouldn't you be looking a bit further down?"

"No, the bathroom!" Lacus shrieked, running away and Cagalli snickered.

* * *

Lacus splashed water on her face. She didn't know if Cagalli easily picked up on things like this or if she was just being obvious. Either way Cagalli, now knew of her sudden crush on her brother and had been dead accurate when she listed all the things she found attractive about him. Splashing more water on her face to try and get her head around the day, she groaned. When she had first spotted Kira she hadn't been able to breathe. He had looked so handsome and the way his hand had felt in hers. Argh! She would never be able to look at him again because of today's conversation.

* * *

She stared at her brother, her smile fading slightly as she saw him hunched over, shivering. Resting her hand on his forehead her smile completely faded when she felt an intense heat. Standing, she went to the closet, grabbing a couple blankets. She spotted Lacus exiting the bathroom and quickly got her attention. 

"Can you go to the kitchen and fill a pot with cold water?"

"Huh?"

"Kira's fever returned. You can find one in the far bottom shelf next to the sink. Preferably use the one with the tan colour." Lacus nodded, leaving. She returned to Kira's side, dropping the blankets to the ground and quickly rushing to the bathroom. Grabbing the thermometer, a cloth, and pills she also took the phone from the charger and returned to the living room just as Lacus was bringing the pot of cold water inside. Putting everything on the table she sighed, removing the pillows from the couch.

"Lacus can you grab his legs? He should be lying down." Lacus nodded and did as she was told Cagalli helping the process by lifting her brother slightly by the armpits. Grabbing a blanket she laid it overtop of him just as his eyes cracked open.

"Cagalli?"

"Hey. You've got a fever again, brother."

"Again?" He whispered, sounding slightly childish. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I haven't taken your temperature yet but seems like it." Kira seemed suddenly depressed.

"I'm tired of being stuck in bed. Of being sick and having no energy."

"You've been getting better in the last 24 hours or so." Cagalli reminded him.

"But now I have a fever again."

"At least you're not throwing up." Kira gave her a tired smiled.

"That's true."

* * *

Cagalli sat on the floor, her back leaning against the couch her brother was laid out on. Lacus was sitting right next to her, flipping through the channels. 

"His fever seems to be going down." Lacus observed, glancing over her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. It was barely even high enough to be considered a fever." Cagalli said, picking up the thermometer and putting it back in its case.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Cagalli took the remote from her when she failed to continue to look for something to watch.

"It's some weird respiratory thing. The doctors said it's very rare and not contagious. Something to do with the bronchial tubes." She glanced at her. "Why?"

"Is it serious?"

"Meh." She shrugged.

"Can he die?" Cagalli smiled at her.

"It seems he's gotten through the worst of it…He's not going to die."

"But could he have died?"

"Yeah. But people can die from all sorts of pathetic things. Don't get alarmed over nothing." Lacus nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." Cagalli shook her head.

"No. Thank you for asking."

That means you care.

* * *

_Okay, the reason why Kira didn't rush into the school to see Yzak was because he was barely strong enough to get out of the school let alone go back inside. I'm sorry I didn't explain it in the chapter. Anyway! They have now met! Please R&R._


	5. Chapter 5

**Significant Other**

**Chapter Five- Fields of Hope**

He stood outside, hands in his pockets, his head turned to the sky. His eyes were shut, showing no strain. He seemed oblivious of the lightning, the rain, and the thunder that the storm was producing. The wind toyed with the clothes on his body making them flap furiously in sudden gusts. He was soaked but he didn't seem to care. He was calm.

"Master Kave?" He opened his eyes, turning his head away from the sky to stare at an old woman holding an umbrella over her head.

"You shouldn't be standing outside in a storm like this…you'll get sick."

"I am calm." He said sounding as though in a trance. "I am calm, I am silent, I am what controls my surroundings. I am calm, I am at peace, I am calm." The old woman slowly nodded.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be." She departed, shaking her head. His eyes followed her, his hands clenching into fists.

"I am calm! I am calm! If I want him to suffer I have to be calm! Entirely and completely calm! It's rage that makes you lose control. Remaining calm is control."

* * *

Athrun waited quietly, although his patience was starting to wither. They had been here for two hours straight without hearing anything. Two hours of letting his mind draw its own conclusions. God help him if he didn't stand up and scream. Dearka stared at him, knowing that he was becoming restless. Tapping him on the shoulder with a rolled up magazine, he gained Athrun's attention. 

"Look, it's not like he was shot in the heart or anything. He'll survive. I have to pay off my debt and you can't finish the history project without him. Knowing that we need him, he'll pull through."

"Is that all you can think about? Your debt? Why don't you stop gambling?"

"I have. I have stopped gambling. I can't afford to gamble anymore… I need to get a job or something." Athrun stared at him.

"I can ask Kira."

"Ask Kira what?" Dearka poked him with the magazine and Athrun promptly grabbed it, throwing it in the seat next to him.

"If he can find you a job."

"Why can't you find me a job?"

"Kira has all sorts of contacts with people who owe him favors. All he would have to do is phone someone."

"Are you serious?"

"That's how Nicol got his job." Athrun said, leaning back in his seat and stretching his legs before him.

"What about you?"

"I got my job on my own. Kira wasn't even here when I was looking for one. And it took me a week."

"How long did it take Nicol?" Dearka asked, staring at his watch as it beeped signaling that it was noon.

"Well, he'd been looking for a couple weeks before Kira offered to help. After that he got it the next day." Athrun tilted his head as though thinking of something. "Maybe it's better if you look for a job on your own first."

"What?"

"Builds character and you'll probably work harder to keep it. Besides, Kira's in bad shape and I don't feel like phoning him up asking for a favor." Dearka shook his head.

"This is Kira we're talking about. He'd be happy to help me."

"I know. But people take advantage of him too often."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Athrun gave him an exasperated look.

"No wonder Yzak's always in such a bad mood. He's around you all day."

"Now that's not very nice."

* * *

Kira opened his eyes, hearing a very loud 'whoosh' sound from the kitchen along with screams of 'Get the fire extinguisher' and 'Where is it?' Straining to sit up, he wrapped a blanket around himself and stood. Proceeding to the kitchen he began smelling something burning and it worsened his already pounding headache. Opening the door, his eyes widened as far as they could. Cagalli was extinguishing a large fire that was burning from the oven with the fire extinguisher he had bought not even two months ago. Lacus was throwing cups of water onto it that she would then turn and refill in the sink. 

"W-what the hell!" He shouted, making Lacus and Cagalli turn and look at him. Smoke still billowing out the oven and into the already smoky air. He hastily went to the kitchen windows, opening them as far as they could. The fire alarm went off just as the phone rang and the oven's buzzer sounded.

"Kira! You shouldn't be up!" Cagalli yelled over everything and Kira sank to the kitchen floor, his head pounding so furiously now that he felt like he was about to throw up. Perhaps it was that coupled with the slight fever, but it wasn't long before he had grabbed a conveniently close garbage can and was retching into it.

"Lacus can you get the phone? It might be Athrun with news on Yzak." Lacus nodded, running out of the room while Cagalli knelt next to him rubbing his back "I'm sorry Kira. You're right, I'm not a good cook." Kira squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly.

"You just need practice."

* * *

Lacus ran into the living room, answering the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Ummm…Lacus right?" She recognized it as Athrun's voice but it sounded weird.

"Did you know that you sound more feminine on the phone?" She heard him sigh.

"Where's Cagalli?" Lacus turned looking at the kitchen door.

"She's tending to Kira. He's really not feeling well. She'll be free in a few moments though."

"Is Kira okay?"

"He had a bit of a fever before …now he's throwing up." There was a pause on his end and she thought he had hung up. Just when she was about to ask if he was still there she heard a long tired sigh.

"How much longer until I can talk to Cagalli?" Lacus watched as the kitchen door opened and Cagalli led her brother back to the living room. She covered the phone with her hand and looked at her.

"It's Athrun, he wants to talk to you." Cagalli nodded as her brother took a seat on the couch and she helped him get comfortable. Extending her hand, signaling that she wanted the phone. Lacus handed it to her.

* * *

Kira didn't have the mind to wonder who was on the phone; all he knew was that he felt unbelievably horrid. It was amazing how crippling this headache was making him. He doubted he'd even be able to sleep because of it. Turning his head away from the light he buried it in the corner of the couch. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he stared at his sister who had a phone pressed against her ear. 

"Kira. Yzak is going to be fine. We can visit him tomorrow morning if you're up for it." Kira nodded though it cost him and he groaned, rolling over so he was face down in the couch. He was becoming frighteningly pale.

* * *

Lacus couldn't stand to see him like this. Taking a seat on the floor she folded her hands onto her lap before taking a slight breath... 

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

Cagalli's eyes widened and Kira rolled over staring at her. Neither could believe that she was the one producing such a soothing almost inhuman song.

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisana hikari ga terashiteta _

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no youni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitorizutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara

ima ga tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope

* * *

Dearka glanced at Athrun as his friend halted in mid-step. They were smack dab in the middle of the parking lot, rain falling on them mercilessly. They had left the hospital with every intent to visit Yzak the next morning when he was hopefully awake.

"Athrun what are-" His friend quickly waved his hands in a cut-like motion, signaling for him to shut up. Had something bad happened? He approached his friend, ignoring the rain for a moment. He narrowed his eyes as he heard someone…singing? It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from the phone and not from a portable music player or radio. "Who's singing?" He asked in a hushed voice and Athrun glanced at him.

"Lacus."

"Who?"

* * *

Cagalli nearly dropped the phone in amazement and as Lacus finished, she sat back in awe. "W-Where did you learn to sing like that?" 

"I've had lessons all my life. Since I was little…" She leaned to the side, looking past her. "Kira looks better."

"Huh?" Cagalli turned, looking back at her brother. He had fallen asleep, a small smile on his face. "Is that why you sang?"

"Yes. Some people find my songs relaxing." Cagalli then heard her voice being called and glanced back at the phone.

"Oops. Sorry Athrun."

* * *

"Clare." Kave whispered going inside the house. "Clare? Where are you?" A girl much younger than him slowly descended the stairs, making sure she was quiet. She shared the same eye and hair colour as him but unlike him she had inherited much more intelligence. She wasn't even in school and yet she could beat him at chess. 

"Brother." She whined, grabbing his arm. "You're soaked." Her sapphire eyes widened as she noticed the gun still in his pants kept firmly in place by his belt. "Brother. On the news a boy named Yzak was shot. He goes to the same school as you right? Y-you didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" His eyes softened further and she tilted her head.

"Do you think I'm capable of committing such an act?" She immediately shook her head and he smiled. "You've always had a good head on your shoulders." She smiled at the compliment, brushing her onyx hair out her eyes. It was then he knelt to eye level with her.

"Clare?" She looked up at him. "Has he hit you today?"

"No. I-I managed to hide in my room." He hugged her close to him.

"I'll get us out of here soon. I promise." She nodded into his chest.

* * *

Siegel Clyne stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him and opening the umbrella he had brought. Walking up to the front doors he heard laughter and smiled as he rang the doorbell. It didn't take long before a young girl around his daughter's age to answer the door. 

"Hello? You're not selling something, are you?" Her voice indicated that if he was he ought to hightail it out of there. Now.

"I'm Siegel Clyne." Brown eyes warmed and she stepped aside, letting him in. Lacus came from another room, a smile immediately gracing her features.

"Father!" Lacus grabbed her shoes, putting them on. "How'd the meeting go?"

"It was as it was and lets leave it at that." Lacus grabbed her coat.

"In others words it was pointless and nothing got resolved."

"Precisely. I must thank you Miss…" The blonde girl smiled.

"Cagalli." She offered her hand and he took it, giving it a firm shake.

"If there's anything you need, know that you can give me a call."

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks." Lacus turned, giving a brief bow.

"Thank you so much Cagalli. I hope your brother gets better soon."

"Have a good day Lacus."

"You too Cagalli."

* * *

She changed into her nightgown, her mind swirling with the day's events. She had gotten lost on her way to school, met Cagalli in her first class, accidentally struck a girl with a baseball, discovered that a fellow student had been seriously hurt and met… him. She felt herself smile simply thinking of their first encounter and she flopped on her bed raking a hand through her hair. However, her grin soon changed into a rather sad frown. 

"I hope you're feeling better Kira."

* * *

Cagalli couldn't help but stare at her brother in disbelief. He was sleeping so peacefully. She was truly thankful to Lacus for putting her brother at such ease. She was tired of seeing him struggling against the illness. Of being weak and unable to stand. Of trying to hide it behind a smile. God. She couldn't wait till he was back to his old self.

* * *

_Yeah. Kave's kinda mental. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed so I can get an idea of what you think of the story so far. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Significant Other**

**Chapter Six- The problem of Distance**

Kira slowly opened his eyes as someone gently shook him awake. He was tired. More so then usual. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he hadn't a clue. Shifting to be able to see who was waking him he groaned as the light pouring in from the windows hit his face. His head still hurt and he felt slightly cold with only one blanket. The hand removed itself from his shoulder and, as though reading his thoughts, draped another blanket over him.

"Thanks." He whispered and his sister put a hand on his forehead before giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry for waking you. I thought you should know that I'm going out. I have my cell with me. If you feel sick or anything you call me." He nodded and watched as she stood, edging around the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she picked up her bag. Not a purse. She refused to own or carry anything around with her that was called a purse. She glanced at him.

"I have to stop by the pharmacy to get your medicine. I'm also thinking of checking in on Yzak. Maybe get a bite to eat. I'll try not to be gone long." He nodded, drifting off once more. He was really tired.

* * *

Athrun took a seat next to Yzak's bed, shrugging off his jacket as he did so. He had heard Yzak hadn't seen the one who had shot him. This had surprised him, but when he thought about it he supposed the shooter wouldn't have wanted to be seen. After getting himself comfortable in his seat he took out a book and silently began to read. Two, perhaps three, pages later the door to the room opened and Athrun was startled to see Cagalli entering. 

"Cagalli?"

"Oh. Hey Athrun." He closed his book, placing it on Yzak's bed as Cagalli grabbed a seat from the corner of the room and moved it next to his. She seemed drained and he noted the bags under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore Athrun. It seems at times he's getting better then, just like that, he's gotten worse again. This morning he looked so…" She twirled her hand in a dramatic motion as she searched for the word. "Dead." She paled slightly at her own word but continued in a soft voice. "He looked so dead this morning…" She shrugged to herself; obviously confused "I thought he was getting better." Athrun watched in horror as she began to do something he'd never seen her do before. She cried. "I don't know what to do anymore Athrun. I don't know! I don't know. I don't want to lose my brother. He's my only family I have. I don't w-want t-to." She shook her head as she buried it into her hands, her shoulders shaking. Athrun patted her back awkwardly before getting out of his seat and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not going to lose him." He whispered soothingly "He's going to get better… He's been looking better lately hasn't he?" Cagalli nodded then looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes, and he looked down at her. She cleared her throat, averting her gaze and blushing slightly. Straightening, she knitted her hands on her lap and stared at the door as though transfixed.

"I thought he was. He's become very good at hiding his pain. What if he's getting worse and not telling me? What if he's…" Athrun sighed, standing.

"Now you're just letting your imagination get the better of you. I'm willing to bet it's because you haven't gotten enough sleep." She glared at him.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep Athrun. I'm afraid that he'll get worse and I'll be too out of it to do anything." Athrun stared down at her, still standing. His mind had already formulated a plan and he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"How about I come over for the day and look after him? That way, you can get some sleep." Cagalli stared up at him in disbelief.

"I can't let you spend your day doing that."

"I want to. Y-your… I mean, he's my best friend." She snorted at him but then smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lacus knew her father would have a fit if he saw what she was doing at the moment. But for once in her life she didn't care what he thought. Her mind was elsewhere and she sang, ignoring the fact that she was seated on her balcony railing. She sang with all her passion, hoping that somehow her song would reach Kira. It was a cold morning and she could see her breath, but nevertheless she began her song again. She had had a nightmare about him last night. In her nightmare he had died. And in it he had died because of her.

* * *

Kira wrapped the blankets tighter around himself as he awoke due to a rather weak coughing fit. He didn't know if he was getting better or if the illness had finally taken its toll and had worn him down so badly that he hadn't even the strength to fight it anymore. Seeing his reflection in the black television screen in front of him he glared and turned away. He wasn't proud of himself at the moment. Cagalli was always at his side taking care of him instead of participating in sports and going out. His friends were always stopping by or phoning to see how he was and, in Athrun's case, actually running errands when Cagalli was too busy to do them herself. He had become useless and merely a burden. 

"If I get better." He softly whispered to himself. "I'll make it up to all of you. I promise." He blinked as he heard something but it soon vanished. He could've sworn that he had heard Lacus singing.

* * *

Yzak opened one eye as Athrun left, giving him a brief pat on the leg. Cagalli stood by the door, holding it open and waiting patiently for him. 

"Don't forget to take your damn book, Zala." He grated out, lifting the paperback up. Athrun turned, startled at first, but sighed saying thanks.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning in.

"I'm on a shitload of drugs, I'm fine. You two go. God knows that that nurse will come and embarrass me the way she did when Dearka was here. Damn her." Athrun straightened, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Yzak. I'll come by and visit you later." Cagalli nodded, saying she would as well.

"I can hardly wait." He mumbled sarcastically and Athrun gave a short laugh, shaking his head.

"Good to see you're still the same grouch."

"Bug off, Zala."

"Sure, Sure. See ya." Yzak looked away but smiled slightly as they left.

* * *

"Lacus?" Cagalli froze as she approached the front steps and Athrun stopped, nearly running into her. The pink haired girl was carrying a large box with a plate of cookies resting upon it. She jumped upon hearing her name and quickly turned, giving them a bright smile. 

"Hello. I'm truly sorry for intruding like this but I brought over some things that I thought might help Kira." Cagalli smiled at her and took the cookies, which had been resting on the top of the box. Lacus shifted the brown box in her arms so she could look around it. "Those are to help calm a stomach. They also taste wonderful with green tea. I made them after my maid scolded me for sitting outside in the cold morning air." Cagalli gave her a grateful look.

"Thank you Lacus. Is the box heavy?" Cagalli's eyes shifted to the blue haired boy before Lacus even had a chance to answer. "Athrun!"

"I'll take that for you Lacus." Athrun muttered, getting the hint. Lacus shook her head, moving out of the way as Cagalli went to open the front door.

"No, that's quite alright. I've got it." Athrun looked at it, trying to judge whether or not she was telling the truth.

"What's in it?" he asked. Lacus brought the box closer to herself and frowned.

"It's for Kira." He blinked, and then raised a hand in defense.

"I wasn't implying anything. I know it's for Kira, I was just curious." Lacus suddenly yawned, shaking her head as though clearing it.

"Sorry Athrun. It's a surprise." She walked inside and Athrun followed her, closing the door behind him as he entered. Lacus slipped out of her shoes and followed Cagalli as she entered the living room where Kira rested.

* * *

Kira had been trying to get the phone without moving from the couch, but it was becoming a futile effort. His arm wasn't long enough to reach it from where it lay on the coffee table. Every once and while he'd retract his arm when it became tired or cold then try again a few minutes later. Coughing slightly, he leaned forward a bit but his fingertips pushed it further away. Suddenly a hand grabbed it and gave it to him. He took it, very pleased. 

"Who are you phoning?" The person asked and he coughed again, trying to focus on the numbers to dial.

"Cagalli." He muttered, stopping to try and remember exactly what the number was. "Is it on speed dial?" He felt a hand touch his forehead and he turned away from it. "Your hand is cold." He said as he tried to dial the number.

"Why are you phoning?" The person asked kneeling by him, he paused trying to remember the exact reason.

"I was feeling hot." He said slowly "Then I couldn't breathe. But I'm fine now." He dropped the phone to the floor and coughed, closing his eyes. "I don't need to call now."

"Kira… w-what's my name?" The person asked and he let out a long breath, not opening his eyes as he started to drift off.

"Your name? It's…ahh… I don't remember."

* * *

Cagalli's eyes widened when he didn't acknowledge that she was there. Then she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes when he didn't remember her name. He was burning with a terrible fever again and it was causing him to act oddly once more. He was getting worse again. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone that he had dropped and quickly dialed a number. Athrun and Lacus stood nearby silent. 

"Athrun, Lacus. Look after him while I talk to Dr. Parker. I'm going to reschedule Kira's appointment. He should've been better by now." They nodded and Lacus put the box that she had been carrying down.

* * *

Lacus peered at Kira's sleeping form and, after a moment, spoke. 

"My mother was ill with a terrible sickness a couple of years back. When she got better they sent her home only for her to get sick again. She kept getting sick and her health never did improve." Athrun gave her a sad look and Lacus took a seat next to Kira on the ground. "She died. The ultimate cause was that her immune system never had a chance to recover from the first terrible illness she had been afflicted with. She kept getting sick afterwards with unrelated bugs and flu's, which weakened her further until one day she simply couldn't fight the common cold." Lacus put a hand on Kira's face. "I wonder if Kira's going through a similar ordeal." Athrun took a seat on a recliner and rubbed his temples.

"That would make sense. It would explain the inconsistent symptoms." Lacus dragged the box she had brought with her over to her side and opened it. Athrun peered curiously and blinked when Lacus brought out a book.

"This book is titled 'The Problem of Distance.'" Lacus said as she opened it and shifted herself on the floor. She glanced at Athrun and smiled explaining. "I read to my mother when she was ill. She said it helped her through the tough times. This book was her favorite." Athrun nodded, understanding and leaned back into the chair, listening as she began to read.

* * *

_Thanks to my younger sister who goes through my_ _chapters to ensure that they're near perfection! Also thank you for the reviews they've helped considerably! Thank you for reading! And don't worry. This story still has a long ways to go. I do realize that there hasn't been a lot of Kira and Lacus moments but things will soon start happening. __By the way I wasn't feeling 100 percent when I wrote this so forgive me for any errors._


End file.
